Connor Lacey's​ Adventures of Scooby-doo! and the Cyber Chase/Transcript
This is a script for Connor Lacey's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Cyber Chase Professor Kaufman: Any progress, Eric? Eric: Sorry, Professor Kaufman. There's still something wrong with the program. Professor Kaufman: We can't do any more experiments with the laser until you boys fix it. Bill: We know. We know. Hey, wait! I've found something. Eric: What? Professor Kaufman: Who turned on the laser? Both: Not me! Professor Kaufman: Shut it down! Bill: I can't! It's not responding! (Gasps) (Phantom Virus laughs) Professor Kaufman: What is that? Eric: I was hoping you'd know, professor. Bill: He's absorbing all our computer data. Professor Kaufman: Call security! (Eric screams) (Both gasps) (Phantom Virus laughs) Shaggy: Like, are we there yet, Fred? Fred: I told you, Shaggy, soon. Shaggy: But you said that an hour ago, man. Daphne: It's so impressive that Eric got a grant for his computer project. Fred: Doesn't surprise me. Back in high school, he practically lived in the computer lab. Right, Velma? Velma: Yeah. He's one smart cookie. Scooby-doo: Cookie? Cookie?! Velma: Sorry, Scooby. Figure of speech. Shaggy: Cheer up, Scoob. When we get there, we'll get to play the game Eric designed. I bet it's way cooler than this one. Scooby-Doo: Yeah, cooler! Fred: Imagine a computer game starring all of us! Velma: Solving mysteries in cyberspace. Shaggy: Like, I hope I do better on Eric's game than this one. (Gang laughing) Connor Lacey: Hiya gang. Fred: Hi Connor. Officer Wembly: Hey! Where do you think you're going? Velma: To visit our friend Eric Staufer. He's a student here. Officer Wembly: Not if you're not on my list. Fred: It should be under "Fred Jones". Officer Wembly: Is this whole group with you? Fred: Yes, sir. Officer Wembly: Including the dog? Scooby-doo: Dog? Where? Connor Lacey: If I told you once, I told you a thousand times, he means you. Officer Wembly: There you are. But just so you know......I don't like a bunch of punks running around my university. Daphne: Your university? Officer Wembly: It might as well be. I've been here for 20 years. And there's never been any trouble on my watch. I'm the head of security. Wembley's the name. Velma: Twenty years is an impressive record. Officer Wembly: You bet it is. I want to make sure that it stays... (Scooby-doo giggles) Officer Wembly: A wise guy, eh? I'm keeping a special eye on you, pooch! Scooby-doo: Pooch? Shaggy: Like, Scooby's just playing, officer. Scooby-doo: Yeah, sorry. Fred: We just need some help finding the computer lab. Officer Wembly: The lab is three buildings down on the left. Fred: Thanks. Officer Wembly: And keep your dog off the grass. Scooby-doo: Huh? (Scoffs) Daphne: Wow, Eric, this lab is one groovy setup. Eric: Yeah. We like it too. Bill: You don't want to eat those. Because they're grown in radioactive soil. Shaggy: Zoinks! Eric: Everyone, this is my lab partner, Bill McLemore. Fred: Nice to meet you. Velma: Thanks for keeping Shaggy and Scooby from glowing in the dark. Eric: We'll go to dinner after the tour. Shaggy: But first, can you show us your new video game? Scoob and I have been dying to play it. Professor Kaufman: No one is playing the game until we get rid of our problem. Eric: Professor Kaufman, I'd like you to meet the mystery gang I based my game on. Fred, Daphne and Velma: Oh, hi! Fred: Nice to meet you. Professor Kaufman: The famous Mystery, Inc. Shaggy: And that's Scooby-Doo. Connor Lacey: And this is Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracy, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Rotomdex, Lillie, Klawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophocles, Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Joe, Gomamon, Mimi, Palmon, T.K., Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Yugi Moto, Tea, Tristan, Joey Wheeler, Bakura, Serenity Wheeler, Duke, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Masawa, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Underwood, Tyranno Hassleberry, Alister Phoenix, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yusei Fudo, Crow, Jack, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Yuma Tsukamo, Astral, Tori Meadow, Brock the duelist, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Kite Tenjo, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Reginald Shark Kastle, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar,Yuya, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Riley, Sylvio, Sora the duelist, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James the red engine, Percy, Toby, Emily, Princess Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Bloom,Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, Daphne Bloom's sister, Chris Kratt, Martin Kratt, Aviva,Jimmy Z, Koki, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, MewTwo, N, Anthea and Concordia, Red Genesect, Hoopa, Terk, Tantor, Cheetor, Rattrap, Blackarchnia, Silverbolt, Nightscream, Botanica, Sari Sumdac, Ultra Magnus, T-AI, Prowl, Side Burn, X-Brawn, The Emissary, Cerebros, Railspike, Rapid Run, Midnight Express, Hot Shot, R.E.V., Crosswise, W.A.R.S., Ironhide, Mirage, Landfill, Wedge, Heavy Load, Hightower, Grimlock, Skid-Z, Tow-Line, Chief Burns, Dani Burns, Kade Burns, Graham Burns, Cody Burns, Dr Greene, Frankie Greene, Heatwave, Chase, Boulder, Blades, Salvage, Blurr, Quickshadow, Bumblebee, Strongarm, Sideswipe, Optimus Prime, Fixit, Grimlock, Drift, Slipstream, Jetstorm, Windblade, Buzzstrike, Sawtooth, Aerobolt, Tricerashot, Roughedge, Bashbreaker, Lancelon, Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Boba Fett, Darth Vader, the Clone Troopers, C-3PO, R2-D2, Mata Nui, Click, Ackar, Kiina, Berix, Tarix, Gresh, Vastus, Toa Tahu, Toa Gali, Toa Pohatu, Toa Lewa, Toa Onua, Toa Kopaka, Toa Takanuva, Toa Vakama, Toa Nokama, Toa Matau, Toa Onewa, Toa Whenua, Toa Nuju, Toa Jaller, Toa Hahli, Toa Kongu, Toa Matoro, Toa Hewkii, Toa Nuparu, Jack Skellington, Zero, Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Alicia, Emma, Kate, Naiya, Alana, Pablo, Zhane, Flaps, Dizzy, Ziggy and Buzzie the Vultures, Zilla, Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Bigs, Tikal, Omega, Shadow, Rogue, Espio, Vector, Charmy, Gamma, Silver, Blaze, Jet, Wave, Storm, Sonia, Manic, Sticks, Chao, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michaelangelo, Newtralizer, Master Splinter, and I'm Connor Lacey. Professor Kaufman: It looks like you showed up just in time for a mystery. Velma: A mystery? Fred: Why? What happened? Eric: This is a hyper-energy laser. We've been using it to break down actual objects and project them into cyberspace. Whenua: The Onu-Metru archives didn't say anything about cyberspace. Pinkie Pie: I know what you mean, Whenua Tecna: I think it's perfect. Velma: Jinkies! You mean you can transport objects from the real world into the computer world? Professor Kaufman: Precisely, young lady. Daphne: That's fantastic! Onewa: Yeah. Eric: It was, until the laser beamed a monster into our world last night. Both: A monster?! Eric: Yes, the laser beamed a computer virus right here into this lab. Bill: A really freaky-looking thing. Eric: He erased all the computers' data by just walking near them. Professor Kaufman: This virus is also able to control and manipulate electrical objects. Matau: Connor, what's a computer virus? Connor Lacey: It's a piece of code which is capable of copying itself and typically has a detrimental effect, such as corrupting the system or destroying data. Bloom: Thanks for the info. Daphne: But where did it come from? Bill: Eric's computer game. Velma: Computer viruses don't just appear. They have to be created by someone. Eric: But I didn't create it! Connor Lacey: Neither do I. Professor Kaufman: I'm sure it wasn't Mr. Staufer. Or your friend. But whoever created this virus is in serious trouble. Our civilization is so dependent on technology......that this virus is a threat to the entire world. Connor Lacey: That poor tech. Tecna: I know how you feel. Fred: Can you show us how the laser works? Professor Kaufman: You can show the demo, but don't start the game! Eric: Yes, sir. Shaggy: Like, check it out! We're digital! Scooby-doo: Yeah! Digital! Eric: We used the game to extrapolate 3-D data into quantum particles. From there, it's child's play to reintegrate molecular structure in virtual space. Velma: Of course, it's so simple! All: It is? Velma: He used the Scooby game as the location in cyberspace to store physical objects. Daphne: And you're sure the virus came from the game? Eric: Unfortunately, yes. Bill: There's no virus in my baseball game, and it's more entertaining. Computer voice: Batter up! Strike one! Bill: Now, this is a game you can get into. Fred: That's really cool, Bill. I'm a huge baseball fan myself. Bill: You have good taste, Fred. I think it's the greatest sport in the world. Shaggy: Baseball's okay...... but it doesn't have Scooby and me in it. Scooby-doo: That's right! Nokama: How does your game work, Eric? Eric: The Scooby game has 10 levels. You battle monsters or villains......while trying to find Scooby Snacks on each level. Scooby-doo: Oh, boy! Scooby Snacks! Eric: Okay, Professor. Bill: Now, check out the monitor. Fred: Cool! Velma: Jinkies! Daphne: I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own eyes! Shaggy: Like, I don't believe it either. We didn't even get one Scooby Snack. Professor Kaufman: Eric and Bill are sure to win the $250,000 grand prize...... at the international science fair. Fred: Wow, that's some prize. Professor Kaufman: It'll be a reward for their talent and hard work on the laser project. Eric: We couldn't have done it without you, Professor Kaufman. You should share the reward too. Professor Kaufman: No, no. As a teacher, being able to guide young minds......to their full potential is reward enough, Eric. Shaggy: Speaking of rewards, is it possible to get the Scooby Snacks out of the game? Tahu: I guess we'll have to find out. Shaggy: Groovy! Scooby-doo: Oh, boy! Shaggy: Hey, that's mine! Scooby-doo: No, mine! Shaggy: Mine! Fred: Is that the way the virus came out of the game, Eric? Eric: Yeah. It was pretty scary. Daphne: If it's just a computer virus, what harm can it do in our world? Professor Kaufman: From what we observed the last night, this virus has the potential......to steal every computer program in the world. Bill: And the virus made the telephone come to life, which attacked Eric. It kept coming toward us and we couldnt't stop it. Professor Kaufman: When I held up a magnetic bar in defense...... it seemed to have an adverse effect on the virus. Bill: Yeah. It seemed like the magnet weakened him. Like kryptonite to Superman. Velma: Wow! Daphne: Creepy! Bill: The security guards checked the campus, but couldn't find him anywhere. Professor Kaufman: I suspect that he is still in this building somewhere. Both: Still here? Velma: No more arguing, boys. So what can we do to help, Eric? Eric: If you can lure the Phantom Virus into the lab......I can use the laser to beam him back into cyberspace. Shaggy: Great. Like, you want us to be virus bait? Like, no way, man. Scooby-doo: Uh-uh. Velma: Would you do it for a Scooby Snack? Scooby-doo: Yeah, yeah. Shaggy: Hold on, Scoob. Only one Scooby Snack to go chase a phantom? I don't think so. Velma: What if I gave you each two Scooby Snacks? Shaggy: Okay, you got a deal. Velma: Go long, guys! Shaggy: This place is so big, we'll probably never see this virus anyway. Scooby-doo: Yeah. Velma: How do we capture the Phantom Virus once we find him? Professor Kaufman: The Phantom Virus is composed of electromagnetic energy. Get close enough to him with one of these super-magnets......and it will render him helpless. Velma: Be careful, Scooby. Those are pretty strong magnets. Scooby-doo: Sorry! Fred: Now let's really put them to the test. Eric: I knew I could count on you guys. Daphne: This building is so big! This Phantom Virus could be anywhere. Pohatu: I doubt that. Fred: Pohatu's right. I think we stand a better chance of finding it if we split up. Hey, you guys, I didn't say how we were gonna split up. Shaggy: Like, do we ever do it any other way? Daphne: Do we really have to look in the basement? Velma: We have to search the whole building, top to bottom. Connor Lacey: Velma's right gang. So, let's get to work. Fred: This stuff looks like it should be in the Smithsonian. Daphne: Why do they bother keeping this old junk? Velma: Oh, I don't know. Some of this old junk could be very valuable. Jinkies! It's him! Daphne: Uh-oh! Fred: Watch out! Connor Lacey: Ah! Princess Twilight Sparkle: Connor, are you alright? Connor Lacey: I guess so. Gali: I wonder why did he stop? Both: The magnets! Daphne: Get back, you... creepy... thingy! Fred: "Creepy thingy"? Phantom Virus: You'll pay for this! Daphne: We don't think so. Fred: Thingy! Connor Lacey: Good one, Fred. Fred: After him! Shaggy: I wonder why they left? Scooby-doo: I don't know. Shaggy: Man, it's bad enough we're always chasing real ghosts. Now we're chasing computer-generated ones. Scooby-doo: Yeah. Shaggy: It's a good thing phantoms don't care about lunch. Scooby-doo: Yeah. Santa Claus! Fred: I think we lost him. Wait! Look! Toa Gali: That could be him. Daphne: What do we do? Fred: Get as close to him as possible with our magnets. Ready? One, two, three! Officer Wembly: I thought I heard some noise down here. What are you guys doing? The basement's for staff only. Velma: We're hunting for the Phantom Virus. Officer Wembly: Yeah, I heard about this so-called virus. I think it's some kind of a college prank. Fred: No, Officer Wembley. You see, we... Officer Wembly: You guys are coming with me back to Kaufman's lab. (Meanwhile with the villains) Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Did your virus made a glitch in Connor's Ultimatrix? Bill McLemore: Yes, my lord. The Joker: Perfect, now with the Ultimatrix broken, Connor Lacey can't access to his aliens and he can't stop us from conquering the 16 realms of the Realm Crystal! (Laughs) The Utrom Shredder: Now, bring Connor Lacey and his friends to cyberspace. For there, we can destroy them once and for all. Bill McLemore: Right away. Shaggy: Can you believe the cafeteria ran out of food? And we're still hungry. Scooby-doo: Yeah. Hungry! Shaggy: I think I saw a vending machine down the hall. What is it, Scoob? Oh, hello, Mr. Phantom. Zoinks! Both: (Screams) Phantom Virus: (Laughs evilly) Shaggy: Thank you for volunteering for our experiment, Mr. Virus. Nurse, take the patient over to the table. Scooby-doo: Okay. This way, please. Sit down. Shaggy: Just relax. Phantom Virus: Huh? Shaggy: Now, can you tell us how many layers are in an ideal club sandwich? Phantom Virus: Uh... Shaggy: Time's up. The correct answer is, "Never enough!" Phantom Virus: (Screams and groans) Shaggy: Let's try one more. When's the best time to enjoy a milkshake with your french fries? Phantom Virus: Uh... Shaggy: Time's up. The answer is, "Anytime!" Phantom Virus: (Groans) (Screams and grunts) Both: Yikes! (Theme song begins) Daphne: I'm worried about Shaggy and Scooby. They've been gone for a long time. Fred: Yeah. Maybe we should go look for them. Officer Wembly: Nobody goes anywhere until Professor Kaufman gets back. Both: (Screams) Officer Wembly: (Screams dizzly) What was that? Fred: It's the Phantom! Connor Lacey: In that case, it's hero time! (Hits Ultimatrix but nothing happened) What the what? Harley Quinn: Now! Velma: Jinkies! It looks like we've been beamed into Eric's computer game. Bill: What? Eric: The laser's been fired. Officer Wembly: At that Phantom Virus, I hope. Bill: I don't think so. Look here. Your friends have been transported into cyberspace! (Both gasped) Officer Wembly: So? Throw a switch or something and get them out. Eric: The game doesn't work that way. They have to play through all the levels to get out. Officer Wembly: You're kidding me. Professor Kaufman: I wish he was. Bill: Until they can get out by winning every level of the game...... the danger is very real. Officer Wembly: Danger? Connor Lacey: (Sighs) Toa Tahu: I wonder what's wrong with Connor? Spike: I have no idea. But, I think one of us should better ask him and find out. Vakama: I agree with you, Spike. Twilight, you know Connor as well as us all, see if you can have a word with Connor. Princess Twilight Sparkle: I'll do my best, Vakama. Connor Lacey: I can't believe my Ultimatrix is broken. What will I do? Princess Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Connor. Are you okay? Connor Lacey: No, I'm not Twilight. When I activated the Ultimatrix, it has a glitch in the programming. Nokama: So, that's why you didn't transform? Connor Lacey: I'm afraid so, Nokama. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Connor. I promise, we'll find a way to fix the Ultimatrix and get you transforming again. Connor Lacey: Aw, thank you. I'm sure you will. Pinkie Pie: (Sobbing) Toa Onua: Hey, be careful, Pinkie. You don't want to flood the Moon. Pinkie Pie: Sorry, Onua. It's just so touching. Master Splinter: Where's Shaggy. Boba Fett: There he is. Shaggy: Check this out. I'm, like, a superhero! Velma: Be careful, Shaggy. There's less gravity on the moon. Shaggy: Look! It's Super-Shaggy! Toa Kopaka: Shaggy should learn to be careful. Daphne: Scooby, could you get Shaggy back here before he hurts himself? Scooby-doo: Okay. Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Huh? Shaggy: Nice try, Scoob! Like, catch me if you can. Fred: Shaggy, are you all right? Shaggy: I think so. But I made an important discovery. Daphne: What's that? Shaggy: In this video game, you can get hurt. Velma: Or worse. We'd better be careful. Fred: Velma's right. Eric said this game has creatures and who knows what else. Shaggy: Zoinks! I know who! Daphne: Oh, no! Velma: He must've gotten beamed into the game too. Scooby-doo: Yikes! Help! Fred: Oh, no! He's not alone. Darth Vader: It's them, the Masters of Evil and the Crime Empire. Phantom Virus: Let's play ball! Shaggy: Like, let's not! Daphne: I thought we were chasing him. Fred: Back at the lab, we were. Velma: But here in the game, he's got friends. Shaggy: They don't look very friendly to me. Velma: I think we lost them. You know, getting beamed into cyberspace might not be such a bad thing. Connor Lacey: It's not? Shaggy: And how's that, Velma? Scooby-doo: Yeah! Velma: Maybe if we play along, we can find out who created this virus. Fred: Right! Maybe we can find some clues. Dora the Explorer: Well, we found our first clue: "Play ball." Velma: Remember what Eric said? We need to find the box of Scooby Snacks. Shaggy: And, like, there it is! Daphne: Wow, that was easy. Shaggy: It's only the first level of the game. It's supposed to be easy. Flaps the Vulture: Obviously. Phantom Virus: Over there! Daphne: Oh, no! Here they come! Scooby-doo: Look, a rover! Shaggy: Huh? Fred: A moon rover! Shaggy: And what a cool paint job! Pinkie Pie: Ooh. We should call it, the Mystery Moon Rover then. I like that name. Fred: Come on, guys! Princess Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Connor! I found a part to fix the Ultimatrix. (Placed a part in the Ultimatrix and Connor Lacey transformed) Ottonnor: Whoa! I like this new alien. I shall call him, Ottonnor! Fred: This thing needs new shocks! Daphne: As long as it gets us away from those moon goons, who cares? Shaggy: Oh, no! They've got a set of wheels too! Phantom Virus: (Laughs) Shaggy: Zoinks! Ottonnor: I give it some speed! (Hits Ultimatrix) Ultimate Ottonnor: Ultimate Ottonnor! Hang on, guys! Daphne: Step on it, Freddy! They're gaining on us! Fred: I am, but this is as fast as it goes. Shaggy: Man, he got us! Velma: It's okay, guys. The Scooby Snacks are right there. Scooby-doo: Oh, boy! Scooby Snacks! Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Daphne: Go, Scooby, go! Shaggy: Uh-oh. Scooby-doo: Yikes! Phantom Virus: Stop that dog! Shaggy: Come on, Scoob! You can do it, pal! Scooby-doo: Hi! Velma: Watch out! Daphne: Careful, Scooby! Scooby-doo: Huh? Daphne: What happened to...? All: What? Daphne: Where are we now? Velma: If I'm not mistaken, we're inside the Roman Colosseum. Scooby-doo: Colosseum? Shaggy: Like, where they play football? Velma: Not exactly. In ancient Rome......people used to gather in the Colosseum to watch all kinds of events. Shaggy: You mean like sports and music? Fred: Yeah, they did that too. But the Colosseum is famous as the place......where Romans fed people to the lions for lunch. Scooby-doo: Lions? Chris Kratt: Yes, Scooby, lions. Daphne: Well, it looks deserted now. Shaggy: Speaking of lunch, we didn't even get to keep the Scooby Snacks from the moon level. Matau: I wonder why? Shaggy: Don't worry, Scoob. I bet there's a concession stand somewhere. Fred: What's this? Velma: What are these white lines for? Shaggy: Like, it's chalk! Ash Ketchum: Shaped like a diamond. Pikachu: Pikachu? Tecna: Looks like, clue number two. Nuju: It is a possibility. Scooby-doo: Yikes! Virus! Phantom Virus: Welcome to level two, game players, where things get a little tougher. But first, let me introduce you to the home team! Shaggy: Those guys look like they've got a bone to pick, huh, Scoob? Fred: Don't worry, gang. We can beat those meatless gladiators. Phantom Virus: And now for the home team's mascot. Misty: A lion! Bloom: And, look! Daphne: The lion's got the Scooby Snacks! Shaggy: You know, for once, I'm not in the mood for Scooby Snacks. Scooby-doo: Me neither! Yikes! Daphne: Good idea, Scooby! Velma: Come on, Shaggy! Daphne: Are you all right, Shaggy? Shaggy: Yeah. But I'm really tangled up. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Hey, another piece to fix the Ultimatrix, Connor. Ultimate Ottonnor: Thanks, Twilight. Princess Twilight Sparkle: (Placed a piece in the Ultimatrix and Ultimate Ottonnor transformed) Chop Chop: Chop Chop! Prowl (RID 2001): Hey, look! Scooby-doo: A chariot. Pinkie Pie: A Mystery Chariot. I like to make up catchy names. Fred: Good thinking, Scoob! Scooby-doo: Thank you. Shaggy: Faster, Scoob! Faster! (Gladiator Zombies shouts) Shaggy: Yikes! Like, hit the turbo, Scoob! Fred: Good work, guys! You handle the gladiators, and we'll take care of this lion. Daphne: How exactly are we going to do that? Chop Chop: I'll help you. Fred: Give me your jacket. Daphne: But I just bought this. Velma: Daphne! Daphne: Oh, all right. Here. Fred: I know this isn't red, but it'll have to do. (Lion growls) Fred: Toro! Toro! (Lion grunts) Fred: Leo! Leo! (Lion roars) Chop Chop and Fred: Ole! Velma: That was too close. Daphne: I have an idea. Fred: Leo! Leo! Daphne: Now! Fred: Way to go, girls! Velma: Thanks. This will hold him. Daphne: That was very brave, Freddy. Fred: Thanks. Here's your jacket. Velma: Shaggy and Scooby need our help! Come on! Shaggy: Zoinks! Fred: Good going, guys! Shaggy: Yeah, whatever. Fred: Keep those gladiators busy just a little bit longer. I'll get the Scooby Snacks. Shaggy: That's easy for you to say, man. Scooby-doo: Yeah! Velma: Try to lead them up into the stands. Shaggy: Like, I don't think we have the energy. But, maybe we do! Fred: Here. Shaggy: What are we supposed to do with these? Fred: Use them to pole-vault over the wall. Shaggy: Like, and then what? Never mind. (Gladiator Zombies grunting) Shaggy: Friends, Romans and spooky gladiators. All hail Emperor Scooby! Daphne: So where are we now? Fred: Looks like a jungle of some kind. Daphne: It's gorgeous here. Shaggy: I'll say. This place beats ancient Rome any day, eh, Scoob? Scooby-doo: Uh-huh. Velma: Oh, no! This is a prehistoric jungle! Shaggy: I take back what I said. Rome is lovely this time of year. Fred: Hey. Look over there! Chop Chop: Dinosaurs. Princess Twilight Sparkle: They must have scales to fix the Ultimatrix. Applejack: Here's one. Princess Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Applejack. Chop Chop: Here I go. (Twilight placed on the piece in the Ultimatrix and Chop Chop transformed) Reptillus Maximus: Reptillus Maximus! Shaggy: What's that?! Phantom Virus: How's this for a heavy hitter? Reptillus Maximus: What's he doing? Velma: Jinkies! He's riding a T. rex! Fred: Let's head for the trees. It's too thick for them to follow. Tiger Claw: Blast! Bill: That was a close one. Eric: Yeah. They're doing pretty good so far. Officer Wembly: I'm wondering something here, fellas. Who activated that laser and sent those poor kids into the game? Bill: Who knows? Could be anyone. Professor Kaufman: Even someone in this very room. Daphne: We hiked through miles of jungle and still can't find the Scooby Snacks! Velma: We'd better, otherwise we'll be stuck in this level forever. Reptillus Maximus: I wonder why he's doing this? Shaggy: All I know is that this virus likes to scare us in cyberspace......as much as in the real world. Velma: Nice work, guys. Which one of you did the drawing over there? Shaggy: Not me. Scooby-doo: Not me. Fred: It looks like a volcano. Velma: I wonder if it means anything. All: Huh? Velma: Oh, no! The fire's going out. Fred: It's gonna be dark in a few hours, too. Velma: Scooby and Shaggy, it's your turn to get the firewood. Shaggy: All right. Come on, Scoob. Scooby-doo: Okay. Reptillus Maximus: I'll go with them. Shaggy: Like, just a few more sticks, and we can head back, Scoob. Reptillus Maximus: Right. What is it, Scooby? Scooby-doo: Smoke! Shaggy: Smoke? Zoinks! Up there! Like, all the trees are burning! Both: (Screams) Shaggy: Like, where did that come from? Scooby-doo: Volcano. Shaggy: Forget the wood, Scoob. We've gotta warn the others. Reptillus Maximus: Right. Fred: What happened, guys? And, where's the firewood? Shaggy: Like, if we don't get out of here soon, we're all gonna be firewood. Velma: What are you talking about, Shaggy? Scooby-doo: Volcano! Velma: Volcano? Onewa: Whoa! It's boiling hot. Fred: Great! It looks like it's really cooking. Velma: I bet that's where the Scooby Snacks are. Scooby-doo: Huh? Kiina: Whatcha mean by that, Velma? Velma: That drawing is a clue to lead us to the Scooby Snacks! Daphne: But it's miles away. It'll take us hours to get there! Fred: Where there's a will, there's... Shaggy: Woolly mammoths? Velma: Mammoths didn't live in the same age as dinosaurs, but I'm not complaining! Daphne: I am! I wish Eric had put saddles on these guys. I can't take much more of this. Fred:I wish he'd made them smell better too. Toa Tahu: Yuck! Fred: How are you guys doing? Shaggy: Like, do you have an airsickness bag? Fred: Well, hang on, guys. We're almost there. Musa: There's the volcano. Fred: Any sign of the Scooby Snacks? Shaggy: Like, all I can see is smoke. And lava! Daphne: Look up there! Velma: That poor baby pterodactyl's trapped. Shaggy: Poor little guy. Fred: The volcano's erupting again. Fred: No. We've got company! Flora: It's the villains and the Phantom Virus! Fred: Start climbing! Scooby-doo: Yikes! Negaduck: Drats! Velma: I think we're safe. T. rex is built for running, not climbing. Aisha: The lava came out of that volcano! Velma: Look! The mama pterodactyl is trying to save its baby. Shaggy: Hey! Where are you going, Scoob? Daphne: Be careful, Scooby! Scooby-doo: Hello! Scooby-doo: (Grunts) (Baby Pterodactyl squawks) Scooby-doo: Scooby Snacks! Shaggy: Hey, he found the Scooby Snacks! (Hello Cyberdream plays and Princess Twilight Sparkle places different pieces into the Ultimatrix and Reptillus Maximus transforms into Gill Grunt, Teen-Arachnid, Tae Kwon Crow, Krypt King, Spyro and Slam Bam) Daphne: I think we're finally home. Slam Bam: I think so. Shaggy: No more monsters chasing us. Let's celebrate with some chow. Scooby-doo: Yeah. Yeah. Fred: It might be a little early for a celebration, gang. Brock: And, why's that, Fred? Fred: Look. Shaggy: Aw, man, we're still in the game. And I thought we were home free. Scooby-doo: Yeah. Bill: Okay. They've made it to the last level. Eric: But this one's the toughest of all. No player's ever won it. Not even me. It'll take everything they've got just to survive. Daphne: So now what? Velma: All we have to do is find the last box of Scooby Snacks. Silverbolt (BW-BM): That's the plan. Daphne: But this city is so big. Where do we start? Fred: Let's see if that woman knows anything. Blackarchnia (BW-BM): I don't think that's an woman. Daphne: Excuse us, ma'am, we were wondering... Phantom Virus: Surprise! Shaggy: The virus! Slam Bam: And the villains! Phantom Virus: Welcome to the final level. You're in the major leagues now. Fred: Run! Shaggy: Like, where are we going? Fred: Hey, let's hide in the malt shop. Shaggy: Great idea, Freddy! Daphne: Can someone help us? Slam Bam: (Gasps) Takanuva: Are those clones? Slam Bam: More likely they're the cyber versions of themselves. Both: Zoinks! Shaggy: You're me. Cyber-Shaggy: And, like, you're me. Velma: You're the characters in Eric's video game! Cyber-Velma: And you're from the real world. Both: Jinkies! Daphne: Did I really wear that years ago? Cyber-Daphne: That jacket with that skirt? Fred: Nice ascot. Cyber-Fred: Works for me. Toa Tahu: I see these two Freds don't mind each other. Toa Onua: Nor did the two Scoobys. Velma: I guess it's been a while since we've seen Eric. He hasn't seen our fashion changes. Daphne: We'll go shopping later. Cyber-Shaggy: Like, why don't you join us for a little snack? Shaggy: Man, I thought you'd never ask! (Scooby-doo mumbles) Cyber-Scooby-doo: Okay. Shaggy: Here you go, pal. Scooby-doo: Thanks a lot. Slam Bam: Those four boys, always hungry. Velma: We don't have time to play around. We need to find the Scooby Snacks and get out of here. Cyber-Shaggy: You guys need to relax. Cyber-Daphne: Yeah! What are you worried about? Daphne: Aren't you afraid of the Phantom Virus? Cyber-Fred: Phantom who? Never heard of him. Daphne: You're kidding. Velma: Oh, I get it. The virus isn't part of this game. He has no reason to look for our cyber doubles. Shaggy: You cyber-guys are lucky. The Phantom Virus is creepy and has this really scary laugh. Phantom Virus: (Creepy laugh) Shaggy: Just like that. Phantom Virus: Come out and play! Velma: It's him! MewTwo: With the villains. Phantom Virus: Come out, come out. Cyber-Fred: Let's get out of here. The Mystery Machine's out back. Fred: I'll drive. Cyber-Fred: I'll drive. Fred: This is nostalgic. I miss this old van. Rainbow Dash: Indeed. Sideswipe (RID 2015): Because, it's true what they say, you can't beat the classics. Cyber-Fred: That's right, Sideswipe. In cyber-world, things never get old. It's pretty cool. There's a lot to like in cyber-world. There's stores, theaters, parks... and lots of tasty food. Scooby-doo: Yeah. Daphne: What about the monsters and villains? Cyber-Shaggy: We haven't seen any. They're probably guarding the Scooby Snacks. Velma: You mean you guys don't know where the Scooby Snacks are? Cyber-Velma: We know where they are. There's just no reason to go after them. Because even if we get the Scooby Snacks, we just go right back to the beginning of the game. Cyber-Daphne: And we like it here. Cyber-Shaggy: Until you guys showed up with that Phantom Virus, that is. Velma: We'd gladly get rid of him for you. Daphne: If we could. Fred: You know, if all three hundred and seventy-one of us team up......the Phantom Virus, and the villains, wouldn't stand a chance. Cyber-Shaggy: I guess we were gonna go after the snacks eventually. Daphne: So you'll help? Cyber-Fred: Count us in. Fred: Well then, let's go. Cyber-Fred: Well, here we are. Daphne (Winx Club): Wow! A amusement park. Shaggy: Man, this place is awesome! So where are the Scooby Snacks? Cyber-Shaggy: On the Scooby game, of course. Right inside the video arcade. Velma: What's that sound? Daphne: There it is again. Cyber-Scooby-doo: Baseball. Cyber-Fred: Cyber-Scooby is right. There's a batting cage over there. Fred: Wow, that guy is really clobbering the ball. Shaggy: Hey, man. Great swing. Phantom Virus: Thanks! Want my autograph? Pinkie Pie: The virus and the villains! Slam Bam: That's our third clue. Phantom Virus: Let's play ball! Fred: Everybody make a run for the video arcade! Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Stop them! The Creeper: Creeper! Daphne: Jeepers! It's the Creeper! Cyber-Velma: The what? Fred: He's one of the villains from our past. Slam Bam: We faced him before. Shaggy: And he's got a pet. Velma: It's Jaguaro. He's supposed to be in Brazil. Fred: Gator Ghoul and the Tar Monster? Cyber-Fred: Head for the beach! Scooby-doo: No way. Cyber-Scooby-doo: Look! Shaggy: It's Old Iron Face! Cyber-Shaggy: Man, you guys know some strange people. Velma: It's like every villain we've ever faced is here! Daphne: Maybe we shouldn't have told Eric so much about our mysteries. Phantom Virus: How right you are, my dear. Velma: Wait a minute. All these creatures in the real world turned out to be just people in costumes. Fred: Velma's right. They were all fakes. Shaggy: Nice try, Phantom Virus. But you can't fool us. Both: Yeah. Shaggy: Tough time with the mask, guys? Scooby-doo: He's real! Daphne: So, that means that they're all real! The Creeper: Creeper! Both: Yikes! Phantom Virus: Get them! Fred and Cyber-Fred: Let's split up, gang. All: Right. Velma: Okay, Freddy. Shaggy: Step right up and test your strength. Cyber-Shaggy: How about you, handsome? Tar Monster: Me? Cyber-Shaggy: Yes, you, sir! Let us show you how easy it is. Cyber-Daphne: Creepy. Why'd you pick this place to hide? Daphne: Me? I was following you. Cyber-Daphne: If you thought this wasn't a good place, you should've said something. Both: Ah! Cyber-Daphne: Where did that come from? Daphne: These fun houses have all sorts of trap doors. Let's keep an eye open for more. Cyber-Daphne: Oh, no! Daphne: What's wrong? Cyber-Daphne: Look how fat I am! Daphne: It's just a trick mirror. You look perfect. Cyber-Daphne: Oh, thanks. You too. The Creeper: Creeper! Daphne: Keep away from us! Cyber-Daphne: What do we do? Daphne: Sorry. You're not our type. The Creeper: Creeper. Daphne: Way to go, girl! Cyber-Daphne: He's climbing back up! Daphne: That door won't hold him long. Hey! Where are you? Come on! Cyber-Fred: Is he still behind us? Fred: Yep. That walking handbag will reach us any minute now. Cyber-Fred: Look! Fred: Oh, no. Cyber-Fred: What do we do now? Fred: Jump! Cyber-Fred: What?! We must be five stories high! Fred: Down there! One, two, three. Go! Cyber-Fred: That was some jump. Fred: Yeah, but it beats getting eaten by an alligator. Cyber-Fred: Just barely. See you later, alligator! Velma: These wax figures are pretty creepy. Cyber-Velma: At least they're not real. Hey, what's that? Velma: This must be where they make the wax figurines. Cyber-Velma: Yeah, that one looks like... Both: Old Iron Face! Jinkies! Cyber-Velma: Let's get out of here. Velma: Oh, no! My glasses! Cyber-Velma: Mine too! Velma: Thanks. Cyber-Velma: Thanks. Velma: The wax is hardening. He can't move. Cyber-Velma: Yes, he can. Let's get out of here! Scooby-doo: Ah,ah,ah... ah. Cyber-Scooby-doo: Ahchoo! Fred: Great, Scoobs. Cyber-Fred: Don't be scared. It's just us. I thought we lost him. Fred: Go, Shaggys! Shaggy: Like, the Tar Monster is right behind us. Cyber-Shaggy: And boy, is he mad! Fred: Let's get out of here! (Double Double Joint begins) Scooby-doo: Look. Cyber-Scooby-doo: Uh-oh. Scooby-doo Bye-bye! Cyber-Scooby-doo: Bye-bye! Shaggy: Scooby-Doos! Cyber-Shaggy: Where are you? Daphne: I wonder where they are. Both: Over here. Daphne and Velma: There they are! Shaggy and Cyber-Shaggy: Come on, Scooby. Fred: Now that we're all here, we've got one last monster to face. Daphne: The Phantom Virus. Toa Jaller: And the villains. Velma: And this is the final level, so the virus won't be easy to beat. Shaggy: What's this? Zoinks! I've still got the magnet Professor Kaufman gave me. Velma: You had that magnet with you all this time and forgot about it? Shaggy: Yeah. I Guess I was too busy being scared. Velma: What's wrong with cyber-Shag? Slam Bam: They're frozen. Sora (Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V): You're right, Connor. Daphne: What's going on here? Velma: The cyber-gang is made of electromagnetic energy and therefore affected by the magnet. Just like the Phantom Virus. Cyber-Shaggy: What's this about a magnet? Fred: We have a way to beat the virus now. Toa Hahli: Because, that's his weakness. Velma: And we know he's guarding the Scooby Snacks in there. Fred: We need your gang to stay here. Cyber-Fred: You don't want us help to help you? Daphne: We wouldn't want you to get hurt by the magnet again. Cyber-Daphne: Magnet? What are you talking about? Daphne: Oh, never mind. Toa Kopaka: So, this must be the arcade. Slam Bam: Yep. Humans play in arcades where I come from. Shaggy: Man, this is one great video arcade. Scooby-doo: Yeah. Fred: Just keep an eye open for the virus. Daphne: Look. There's the Scooby-Doo video game. Velma: And the Scooby Snacks! Scooby-doo: Oh, boy! Scooby Snacks! Yikes! Shaggy: Like, I hear him, but I don't see him. Phantom Virus: Ready to play some games? Prince Olympius: Now, we've got you. Azula: I agree. Lord Dominator: Prepare to attack. Mickey Mouse: I don't think so, because, we're here to set things right. Velma: Shaggy, the magnet! Shaggy: Oh, right! Toa Hewkii: It's not working. Velma: You need to get closer! Shaggy: Like, that's easy for you to say. Fred: Then toss the magnet over here. Shaggy: With pleasure. Fred: Hey, Mr. Zappy! Velma: It's working! Scooby, go grab the snacks. Scooby-doo: Okay. Fred: Hurry, Scooby! I don't know how much longer this is gonna work! Daphne: Oh, no! Phantom Virus: Oh, tough break. Velma: Freddy! Daphne: Freddy! Velma: Not again! Princess Twilight Sparkle: I gotta help Connor. Phantom Virus: If you thought my hitting was good......wait till you see my pitching. Shaggy: What do we do now? Slam Bam: Prepare to attack, guys! All: Right! Zhane: Let's Rocket! Voice command: M-E-G-A, MEGA! Yugi Moto: Come on out Dark Magician,Dark Magician Girl,Summoned Skull,Slifer the Sky Dragon,Obelisk the Tormentor,The Winged Dragon of Ra and Legendary Knight Timeaus! Joey Wheeler: You two Flame Swordsman,Red-eyes Black Dragon,Time Wizard,Legendary Fisherman,Jinzo,Insect Queen and Legendary Knight Hermos! Seto Kaiba: Come forth Blue-Eyes White Dragon,Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Legendary Knight Critias! Jaden Yuki: Yubel time for you with Elemental Heroes Avian,Burstinatrix,Sparkman,Clayman,Bubbleman,Bladedge,Wildheart,Necroshade,Neos,Flame Wingman and Thunder Giant with Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin,Air Hummingbird,Dark Panther,Glow Moss,Grand Mole and Flare Scarab to join the party. Yubel: Right Jaden! Yusei Fudo: Appear Stardust Dragon! Yuma Tsukamo: Rise up Number 39: Utopia! Astral: Rise up Numbers! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Come on out Number 32: Shark Drake! Kite Tenjo: Let's shine bright like the sun Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Yuya: Appear Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Duelists: Come on out monsters! Brock: Go Onix! roars Ash Ketchum: I'm with you Brock! Totodile I choose you! Totodile: Totodile! Misty: Goldeen,Starmie,Staryu! cries Cheetor,Rattrap,Blackarchnia (BW-BM),Silverbolt (BW-BM),Nightscream (BM) and Botanica: I am transformed! Tai: It's time to digivolve! Agumon: Agumon warp digivolves to... Wargreymon: ...Wargreymon! Gabumon: Gabumon warp digivolves to... Metalgaruramon: ...Metalgaruramon! Biyomon: Biyomon digivolves to... Birddramom: ...Birddramom! Patamon: Patamon digivolves to... Angemon: ...Angemon! Tentomon: Tentomon digivolves to... Kabuterimon: ...Kabuterimon! Gomamon: Gomamon digivolves to... Ikkakumon: ...Ikkakumon! Palmon: Palmon digivolves to... Togemon: ...Togemon! Cyber-Velma:Looks like they're in trouble! Cyber-Shaggy: Like, we've gotta do something. Cyber-Fred: Right! Let's go help them. Cyber-Velma: Oh, no! They're back! Cyber-Daphne: Oh, no! Fred: Scooby? Cyber-Scooby? Cyber-Scooby-doo: That's right! Fred: It's no use. We need some wire cutters. Phantom Virus: (Laughs) Fred: I got an idea. Want to help? Cyber-Scooby-doo: Okay. Fred: Great. Here's the plan. Cyber-Scooby-doo: (Whispers) Scooby-doo: Okay. Cyber-Scooby-doo: Over here. Velma: What are you doing, Scooby? Slam Bam: He's helping us. Daphne: Scooby, get back here! Phantom Virus: You're down to your final out. Liquidator: Now, you're going down! Princess Twilight Sparkle: I still have one last part to fix the Ultimatrix, Connor. Slam Bam: I got it! (Placed a piece in the Ultimatrix and transformed back to Connor Lacey) Princess Twilight Sparkle: It's working again! Aviva: Finally. Oogie Boogie: Uh-oh. Connor Lacey: Uh-oh is right, Oogie. (Hits Ultimatrix) Vakama: Vakama! Or better yet... (Hits Ultimatrix) Hyper-Vakama Extreme: Hyper-Vakama Extreme! Fusion mode, ready to battle! The Ultimatrix is fixed. And, thanks to Twilight, I got a new upgrade. Shaggy: I've never seen Scooby so brave. Nor have I seen Connor so powerful. Oh, I get it! That's Cyber-Scooby. And that's old Scoob going for the snacks. Phantom Virus: Meddling canine! Cyber-Scooby-doo: Yikes! Help! Fred: Oh, no! (Both gasps) Phantom Virus: (Laughs and gasps) Scooby-doo: (Giggles) Phantom Virus: (Screams) Shaggy: All right, Scoob! Phantom Virus: (Screams) Fred: Yes! Cyber-Scooby-doo: (Sighs) Sean Allen/Darth Villaineous: Connor, someday, you'll pay for this. Villains, retreat. Cyber-Fred: You did it! You beat the Phantom Virus. Cyber-Shaggy: Great job, guys! Hyper-Vakama Extreme: Thanks, guys. (Transformed back to Connor Lacey) Nuju: Now what? Fred: It looks like we're leaving. Whenua: Fred's right, guys. Look. Rarity: A cyber gateway. That's our ticket back to the real world. Cyber-Shaggy: Are you sure you want to split? There's a lot of cyber-buffets to try. Scooby-doo: Yeah! Okay! Velma: Sorry, but we have to go. Strongarm: I'm afraid so. Cyber-Velma: I guess this is goodbye. All: Bye! Daphne: Thanks for all the help! Cyber-Scooby-doo: Bye, Scooby. Eric: You're back! I thought you'd be stuck in the game forever. Shaggy: There's no place like home. Connor Lacey: You said it, Shaggy. Officer Wembly: Everyone okay? Velma: I think so. Professor Kaufman: Well done! You've saved the world from a terrible menace. Vakama: Thanks, Professor. Bill: But did you find out who created the virus? Fred: We've got a pretty good idea. Matau: Yeah. Professor Kaufman: Good. Because whoever created the virus must be punished. Velma: Glad you agree, Professor, because you're as much a suspect as anyone here. Professor Kaufman: What? Me? But I'm a scientist! I've dedicated my life to my students and this university. Fred: But you also stood to make $250,000 at the science fair. Daphne: If you stole the invention. Professor Kaufman: Preposterous! Brock: But, luckily, you're with Eric, so you two didn't created the virus. Shaggy: And let's not forget Officer Wembley. Officer Wembly: What? I'm an officer of the law! Sort of. Anyway, I've never committed a crime in my life! Fred: But, you were the only person that was with us in the lab when we got sent into the game. Velma: But once inside the game, we found some important clues. Daphne: Our first clue came when we were on the moon level. The Phantom Virus shouted, "Play ball!" Fred: And on the Colosseum level, we found some chalk lines like a large diamond. Velma: But our biggest clue was on the final level. Fred: When the Phantom Virus appeared in a batting cage. Toa Lewa: "Play ball",chalk lines like a large diamond and the batting cages, can only mean one thing. Eric: All I'm getting is that the virus had a thing for... Baseball! Bill! Officer Wembly: Not so fast, kid! Connor Lacey: After him. Take him down. Officer Wembly: Okay, son, it's all over. Eric: Bill, you were my best friend. Professor Kaufman: And my best student. Bill But you didn't pick my project. Eric: What's that supposed to mean? Bill: Professor Kaufman chose your video design over mine even though I've been here 2 years longer. Professor Kaufman: Students are all equal, Bill. Velma: So you invented the Phantom Virus, hoping it would scare Eric away. Bill: That's right. And it worked, till you guys showed up. Fred: You were afraid that we would find out who created the virus. Shaggy: So you beamed us into cyberspace. Matt: And, you've hired the villains to finish us off. Bill: The prize would've been all mine, if it wasn't for... All: Us meddling kids! Eric: I want to thank you for getting rid of the Phantom Virus. Lunch is on me, guys. Shaggy: In that case, I'll have another cheeseburger. Scooby-doo: Two cheeseburgers! Eric: No problem. I'm sorry you guys got trapped in cyberspace. Fred: Well, it really wasn't all that bad. Eric: Really? Toa Kopaka: It's not bad, at all Velma: Going back in time was really fun. Daphne: You did a great job designing all the game levels. Eric: Thanks, Daphne. Shaggy: But next time, go easier on the monsters. Eric: Hey, Shaggy, I just pulled up the Scooby-Doo video game on my laptop. Want to play? Shaggy: What do you say, Scoob? Now that there's no creepy virus in the game. Velma: Haven't you had enough for one day? Connor Lacey: I don't think so. Well, I guess we'll see you on the next mission. Fred: Bye, Connor. Shaggy: Zoinks! Look! What are you doing, Scoob? Daphne: Now that's what I call hacking! Shaggy: Hacking and Scooby-Snacking! Scooby-doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! THE END (Ending credits plays) Velma: I may be a bit of a bookworm, but I've got a wild side too. That's why my favorite part of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase......was shooting in the prehistoric jungle. It really brought out the animal in me. (At the Prehistoric jungle) Velma: This likes me. Look how calm he is. Jinkies! Scooby-doo: Uh-oh. Velma: Thanks, Scooby. Shaggy: Hey, Velma, that one likes you too. Velma: Trying to tam those wolly mammoths was like a prehistoric rodeo. Shaggy found out what it was like to be a real cowpoke. And after a little practice, Scooby and I started the first cattle drive. Fred: My dream of playing professional baseball ended pretty early. But another dream of mine came true when we made the movie. Fred Jones, gladiator. Daphne: You look so cute in that outfit, Freddy. Fred: Cute? That's not what I was going for. Shaggy: You can beat him, Fred! Fred: All that Frisbee-playing with Shaggy really paid off. I was amazed how acting like Shaggy helped me during battle. I lured my opponents into traps, jumped high when I was scared......and most importantly, ran really fast. Daphne: Just because I wear nice clothes and like to shop...doesn't mean I don't have a sense of adventure. That's why I enjoyed shooting at the North Pole. Besides, when it's 40 below, no one cares what you're wearing. Velma: The air is so cold. Fred: You gotta keep moving around. Shaggy and Scooby have the right idea. Daphne: They're doing Arctic aerobics. Shaggy: Like, help! Fred: Nice work, Daphne. Daphne: Now you know why I accessorize. If you're exploring the Arctic, you need to make sacrifices. Your shelter must be practical, you need to travel light......and most importantly, enjoy the 24 hours of sunlight. Shaggy: The part I enjoyed most about this movie......was all the time Scooby and I got to spend at the arcade. Like, there's only one thing I love more than playing games, and that's winning at 'em. (At the arcade) Shaggy: One more point and I win. Scooby-doo: (Grunting) Shaggy: Game over, Scoob. Like, I'm the air-hockey champion of the world! Scooby-doo: (Scoffs) Shaggy: Two out of three? I could have been a better sport, or at least not gotten so excited. But when I rubbed it in after beating him at free throws......Scooby made a winning shot of his own. (At the computer lab) Shaggy: Your time, Scoob. What was your favorite part of Connor Lacey's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase? Scooby-doo: The laser. Shaggy: Like, I got it. Fire away, Scoob. Zoinks! It's amazing what you can find on the Web. Eh, Scoob? Scooby-doo: Yeah. Shaggy: We visited the Scooby Snacks home page......found a great Web site for dessert......which I found out was spelled with two S's. And best of all, we got to see an old friend, right, Scoob? Scooby-doo: Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Category:Transcripts Category: Connor Lacey